Dear Fred
by Hannah-Dixon
Summary: Post Harry Potter final battle, George writes a letter to Fred explaining his grief of having lost his twin in the battle.


Dear Fred,

They thought I was happy. They thought that the pain of losing you, Fred, all those years ago, had started to fade. But the truth, they can't know the truth; the truth would hurt them too much. Especially her. I love her you know Fred; I can't tell her that I think about you almost as much as I think about her.

I remember, first seeing you, lying there on the floor in the Great Hall. I didn't want to believe you were gone. I didn't want to believe anything I saw in that hall. Remus and Tonks, lying side by side on the floor, their hand so close to touching, yet so far. Then you, Mum lying across your body, crying her eyes out, screaming your name. Ron, Bill, Percy and the others standing there, tears sliding silently down their faces. I just dropped to my knees beside your head and cried.

I don't think anyone understands what it's like to lose someone that close to them. You weren't just my twin Freddie, you were my equal. We were Fred and George, Freddie and Georgie, George and Fred. No one thought of one without the other, and thinking of just me now. It's hard, going through every day. It feels as though a part of me is missing, a part of me died with you. When you died, I felt a slight emptiness in my heart, I felt suddenly alone.

Percy and I, we wanted revenge. We wanted to find Rookwood, the Death Eater that blew the hole in the wall, that cause the explosion that...you know...killed...you. We wanted to find him, and torture him, torture him until it was worth killing him. We didn't want to kill him straight away; we wanted him to suffer, the way he's made our whole family suffer.

Harry convinced me to re-open Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It was tough, Ron helped me you know Fred. He helped me run the store for a few years, before he married Hermione. We found pictures, newspaper articles, anything about you and we dedicated a whole wall to you Freddie. That way you were always with me, seeing me run the shop. Seeing how well I was doing. I put on a brave face when I passed the Fred wall, but inside I was dying. My heart doesn't seem to exist anymore Fred.

We shared everything when you were alive. Finished each other's sentences, playing Quidditch together. You know what? After you went, I stopped playing Quidditch altogether. I couldn't play with another beater; no other beater would match you, no one would match your skill. I don't play anymore is the simple answer. Remember how much we loved Quidditch? I suppose I miss it, but I miss playing it without you anymore.

Not only have I stopped playing Quidditch. But I leave some of my sentences unfinished. The way we used to finish each other's sentences, it doesn't feel right to finish for me to finish my own sentences.

Anyway, Ron and Hermione? They got married Freddie, they even have two kids, Hugo and Rose. Even Harry and Ginny married, and they have three kids, James, Lily and Albus Severus Potter. I'm married too Freddie. I won't tell you to who, because I don't think it's fair. But my kids, Roxanne and Fred II know who you are. They know who their Uncle Fred is, Fred II is so like you. He looks like you, well, me too, but you looked like me. I mean, I was always the better looking twin. He's just like we used to be. Pulling pranks at Hogwarts, pulling pranks on Roxanne, cracking jokes at Mum and Dad's during the holidays.

He even set off a dung bomb underneath Mum's chair, just like we did to Auntie Muriel all those years ago. I miss you Fred. I hated you when you went. It felt like you'd just, deserted me. I wish we had made that Unbreakable Vow all those years ago. Do you remember that Vow Fred? It was that we would always be together, until the end. If we had made that Vow, when you went, I would have been taken with you.

I'm just going to end this letter. I hope you can still read it, what with all these tear stains all over it. She doesn't know I've written this Fred. I'm adding it to the letters already locked in that box, hidden in WWW. No one must look in there. Those letters are for your eyes only Fred. Just think, one day, we'll be back together. And I know we'll both go to Heaven. Because I'm saint-like Freddie, I'm holey geddit?

I love you Fred. I miss you too. Every day, I miss you more every day, no one knows about these letters, they're our little secret ok?

Lots of love always. Your Brother, Your Twin, and Your Equal

George Weasley

A.K.A. Georgie


End file.
